Padres Primerizos 1er Libro
by DayanaUS
Summary: Yaoi nenes, disfruten
1. Capítulo 1

Años pasaron desde que Kardia y Degel se conocieron... Esto a medida que su amistad pasaba sus sentimientos cambiaban hasta que..

Degel: Eres un imbécil Kardia como te tiras de un helicóptero sin un guía, pudiste haberte matado

Kardia: Eso le quita la emoción a todo, un cabron que te diga todo lo que debes hacer y no

Degel: Para eso son los guías Kardia!!

Kardia: Degel, llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos pero creo que mi forma de verte es diferente

Degel: Kardia me estás asustando, que te pasa volviste a las drogas con Manigoldo

Kardia: Amo su inocencia, Degel te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti!! De que te sirven esos anteojos? No vez que me muero de amor por ti

Degel: Yo.. e

hm no me lo esperaba..

Kardia: Recuerdas ese día de mierda que me hiciste ver documentales de pingüinos? De algo sirvió

Degel: Fue ayer, imbécil

Kardia: Da igual que puto día sea, Degel ¿Quieres ser mi pingüino?

Degel: Tu pingüino, tu cisne, tu caballito de mar cualquiera de esos animales que están juntos para toda la vida, TE AMO Kardia

Después de un beso inocente pues estos idiotas nunca habían besado y Kardia era el blanco perfecto de Milo para esto pasó el tiempo...

Peleas, reconciliación, Kardia conoce que es la ley del hielo literalmente..

Milo: Kardia, que se siente tener tu primer beso a los 20?

Kardia: Vete a la mierda Milo

El rubio se va dejando acalorado al mayor de los Antares

Kardia: Papá.. necesito un consejo

Zaphiri: Que tu me pidas un consejo a mi? Estas seguro Kardia

Kardia: Se que los Antares somos todos unos idiotas papá, pero que el prodigio de la universidad de París se casará contigo debes de saber algo, le quiero pedir matrimonio a Degel

Zaphiri: Verás hijo, Krest fue quien me pidió matrimonio, según el su reloj biológico y todas esas mamadas le decían que debíamos casarnos yo solo acepte y ya

Kardia: En definitiva, pobre de mis hijos con esta genética

Zaphiri: Degel no es tan lunático como el enano Kardia

Krest: Así que enano

Zaphiri: Ehmm hola Cubito no te había visto

Aquella sombría sonrisa de Krest espantó hasta el pobre Kardia su otro papá no era normal enojado

Krest: Hoy duermes en el sofá

Zaphiri: Sabes que si eres enano Krest, no entiendo que te ofende

Krest: Soy tu esposo Zaphiri!!

Mientras Aquellos discutían

Kardia le pidió matrimonio a Degel lo más tradicional y este con ojos llorosos aceptó gustoso

Tiempo después que estos nuevos esposos se casaron han pasado dos años

Degel: Kardia.. tengo días sintiéndome mal

Kardia: Si vamos con el viejo a que te revise?

Degel: Krest?

Kardia: Porque Zaphiri lo dudo, sólo hace casitas

Degel: Tu padre es un excelente Arquitecto Kardia

Kardia: Si si vamos a que el enano te revise

1 hora mas tarde

Krest: Dime una cosa Degel, sabemos que eres Doncel y todo eso ¿Cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con Kardia en la cama sin protección?

Degel: Kardia no usa condón Señor Krest

Krest: Te creía más listo Degel, sabes que tienes los síntomas de embarazo? Dile a Kardia que te lleve a una farmacia y te haces un test de embarazo, si lo dudas o sale negativo vas a mi consultorio y te hago una prueba de sangre de acuerdo? Es todo ya pueden irse a casa

Una visita rápida a la farmacia y estos ya estaban en Departamento

Degel: Kardia, antes de que salgas con tus estupideces te haré una pregunta muy seria, ¿Estas preparado para ser padre?

Kardia: Supongo que es algo que en algún momento nos tocaba como matrimonio Degel, pero vamos no te has hecho el test y ya me dices mal padre?

Degel: Eres un imbécil y además malinterpretas todo, voy al baño no quiero que me veas

Kardia: Como si no te hubiera visto antes...

15 min más tarde y un Degel temeroso sale del baño

Degel: Kardia..

Kardia: A ver, sorprendeme

Degel: Estoy en Cinta prepárate para ser padre

Por problemas de plataforma aquí estoy con ustedes, vengo desde Wattpad


	2. Capítulo 2

En el primer mes de gestación, el gestante sufre notorios cambios

\- Náuseas que en muchas ocasiones vienen acompañados de vómitos

Kardia: Degel quieres apurarte!? Me estoy meando!! Sal de allí llevas más de media hora en el baño

Degel no responde...

Degel logra salir de baño..

Kardia: Por Dios Degel que te sucede, de por si eres pálido pero pareces una hoja de papel

Pov Degel

Athena dame paciencia porque si me das una pistola lo mato

Degel: De verdad tengo que responder una pregunta tan estúpida!!

Kardia: Relaja las tetas Degel sólo fue una pregunta

Degel: El intruso que llevo en mi cuerpo me provoca vómitos estúpido!!

\- Sufres acidez en el estómago y no soportas muchos alimentos

\- Tu apetito varía puede que no tengas ganas de comer o bien no puedas controlar el hambre

Degel: Kardia tengo hambre...

Kardia: Llevas dos pizzas, crepes, helado, chocolate, ancas de ranas y una ensalada griega, tu tienes un niño o un parásito?

Degel: Sabes que, ya no tengo hambre..

3:00 am

Degel: levántate Kardia!!

Todo adormilado se levanta el pobre griego

Kardia: eh que que paso quien se murió

Degel: Nadie ha muerto bichito pero.. tengo hambre

Kardia: Degel son las 3 de la mañana no me jodas!!

Kardia: Sólo conseguí perros calientes

Degel: No me gustaban mucho pero me los comeré

15 min más tarde

Kardia: vamos Degel sal ya tengo ganas de mear!!

\- Presentas cambios de humor (positivos y negativos) en función a la acción hormonal

\- Estas más irritable o te vuelves supersensible

Degel: Kardia, Mon amour tengo ganas de que me hagas el amor

Este se le sube encima a un Kardia que sueña con Shions gorditos y bonitos...

Degel: Kardiaaa!!

Kardia: La puta madre Degel!! Quiero dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar!!

Snif snif snif

Kardia: No.. no.. no llores mi amor

Degel: Eres un animal!! Como me casé con una bestia sin sentimientos te odio!!

Kardia: Perdóname mi amor! No quería lastimar tus sentimientos, que quieres bebé te doy todo lo que quieras pero ya no llores

Degel: Hazme el amor

Kardia: Pero no hay condones

Facepalm

Degel: Que vas a evitar Kardia? Si ya me embarazaste por amor Athena!

Dos horas más tarde después de que tuvo Degel otro cambio de humor y ya no quería sexo se fueron a dormir

7:00 am

Aeropuerto internacional de Atenas

Manigoldo: Amigo que cripi te fumaste? Estas peor que El Cid cuando quiso probar marihuana

Kardia: Degel, italiano idiota esa es la razón

Manigoldo: Que tiene el cuatro ojos

Albafica salvaje aparece

Ambos: Que tiene Degel, habla Kardia!!

Kardia: Esta esperando un hijo!! Tiene un mes de embarazo

Manigoldo: Te fuiste a las grandes ligas campeón JAJAJA

Este no terminó de reírse pues recibió un codazo de Albafica

Albafica: Felicidades Kardia, estaríamos encantados de invitarlos a cenar y felicitar a Degel de nuestra parte... No es así Manigoldo

Si las miradas matarán, Manigoldo estaría en el Yomotsu

Maní: Claro mi florecita, encantadisimos...

Kardia: Es hora de trabajar chicos, nos vemos en unas horas.

Los síntomas de Degel son los de un embarazo normal y están avalados por revistas médicas que leí cuando estaba trabajando en Ginecología


	3. Capítulo 3

Segundo mes de gestación: Los cambios de humor, la inestabilidad emocional y los altibajos en el estado de ánimo son habituales debido a la revolución hormonal, que se está produciendo en el gestante. Las molestias del embarazo durante elsegundo mes de gestación pueden empezar a ser más evidentes y trastocar, en cierta manera, el día a día de la rutina del embarazo.

\- El cansancio y las excesivas ganas de dormir

Manigoldo: Dime Kardia.. ¿cuantas horas al día duerme Degel?

Kardia: Para ser sincero siempre está cansado, por lo regular hablaba con sus padres ya ni eso hace, duerme unas 18 horas al día

Albafica: Es normal, esta embarazado

Manigoldo: Y cuantas visitas llevas a Mcdonalds este mes?

Kardia: No estas ayudando mucho amigo

Albafica: Parece que tendrás un nuevo compañero en tus visitas a Mcdonalds Kardia

Manigoldo: aa-alba no estas hablando enserio verdad?

\- Los cambios en losgustos por la comida y en el aumento o disminución del apetito también son propios del inicio de la gestación

Kardia: Mi amor ya volví

Degel: DONDE ESTABAS!?

Kardia: Trabajando? Como crees que voy a mantener al chiquillo que está por venir?.. no no no por favor

Snif snif

Degel: Ya no me amas estoy gordo!! Pasas más tiempo con Manigoldo Que conmigo que soy tu esposo!!

Kardia: Esto es más repetitivo que las veces que Disney Channel pasó Wall-e

Degel: QUE DIJISTE!!

Kardia: Nada mi amor nada ¿Tienes hambre?

Degel: ¿Me estas llamando gordo?

Kardia: No, no quise decir eso

Degel: Me estas llamando mentiroso Kardia...

Kardia: Si mejor me voy a la mierda y ya? Tengo hambre Degel!! Acabo de llegar del trabajo quiero cenar

Degel: Hazlo tu, estoy agotado

Kardia: ... Supongo que volveré a comer hamburguesas

\- Las molestias del embarazo en el segundo mes de gestación está marcada por los problemas relacionados con el estómago, el cansancio y la somnolencia.

6:30 am

Kardia: Vamos mi amor!! Necesito ducharme tengo que irme a trabajar sal de allí por favor

Degel: Tu sólo quieres estar con Maní...

Se fue por el caño el desayuno de Degel :'v

Kardia: Vamos Degel sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, y además no es mi tipo el único que tiene gustos sádicos es Albafica

Abre la puerta y se ve un Degel todo demacrado por la somnolencia y los vómitos

Degel: Sabes mi amor estoy pensando seriamente que este será el único hijo que vamos a tener

Kardia: No es tan difí... Esta bien pero ya dejame bañarme tengo que ir a trabajar

Degel: Ya estas harto de mi!! Te quiero conmigo en Casa Kardia

Kardia: Y de que vamos a vivir? Lo siento mi amor se que quieres estar más tiempo conmigo pero piensa un poco todo lo que vendrá cuando nazca el bebé

Degel sigue llorando y Kardia llama a Mystoria que acompañe a Degel en su visita al ginecólogo

Los embarazos son complicados we :'v


	4. Capítulo 4

Esta etapa se caracteriza por loscambios emocionalesde humor. Aunque parezca extraño, es habitual romper a llorar sin causa aparente, estar cansado y con sueño durante el día, a pesar de haber dormido bien. Cuando el embarazo se acerca a la semana 12, lasnáuseas y los vómitos van remitiendo hasta desaparecer al mes siguiente. En cambio, pueden aparecer otras molestias como elardor de estómago debido a que el estómago se va colocando para dejar sitio al bebé...

Kardia: Degel Ya que no has vomitado lo suficiente estos dias, ¿si vamos a comer helado?

Snif snif snif

Degel: Estoy gordo, como puedes seguir conmigo

Kardia: Otra vez la Burra al trigo...

Degel: QUE DIJISTE

Kardia: Mi amor gordo, flaco, relleno así te voy amar, yo me casé contigo porque te amo, tanto fuera como por dentro.. hay que mierda porque sigues llorando

Degel: Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.. estoy muy emocionado

De repente el pequeño intruso le provoca más vómitos a Degel y no llega al baño

Kardia: haré que no ví nada.. que asco, se que no es el momento pero Degel ¿fuiste al médico?

Degel: Tengo que ir contigo imbécil, tu eres el padre no Mystoria

Mientras estos tortolos se organizan para su primera ecografía vemos que hacen el Sueco y el italiano

Albafica: Ah h- Mani- Manigoldo allí más fuerte más!!

Manigoldo penetraban salvajemente aquella tierna flor, la que tanto Lugonis cuidó

Como llegaron a esto, por culpa de Kardia!!

Una hora antes

Kardia: Sabes Alba, quizás si me demoré algo en tener sexo con Degel, pero amigo en tu frente debería estar grabado "Manigoldo fóllame" eres un jodido limón

Manigoldo: Atrás impulso de idiotez atrás!!

Albafica: Tomaré enserio su indecente consejo.. por otro lado MANIGOLDO ni una palabra!! Nos vamos, saluda a Degel de mi parte Kardia hasta el lunes

Manigoldo: A veces pienso que Sage tiene razón, no debí casarme debi quedarme en Italia

Albafica: ¿Dijiste algo?

Manigoldo: Quiero cojer y lo haremos ahora!

Un Alba fuera de base es sometido a besos agresivos y asi llegaron al sofá sin importar que vivían en un condominio de departamentos y todos los veían comerse la boca el uno al otro

Manigoldo: Hoy te haré trillizos, pedirás piedad

Ni corto ni perezoso acabaron en el sofá de la sala por suerte vivían solos como el feliz matrimonio poco consentido por sus padres, Manigoldo acariciaba cada lado de los muslos con velocidad mientras Albafica jalaba sus azulados cabellos, el uniforme del aeropuerto terminó en el cielo y Manigoldo subió a los tiernos y delicados labios de Albafica para ser devorados sin piedad

Albafica: Tengo prisa Manigoldo, debo hacerle pagar a Kardia que me dijera amargado, Haz hazlo!!

Manigoldo: Antes dejame consentirte un poco más..

Pocas palabras más hechos Manigoldo ya estaba entre las piernas de Albafica atendiendo una erección que a gritos pedía atención, aquel miembro fue atendido con mucha delicadeza pero también con velocidad, Manigoldo disfrutaba de todo el ser de Albafica mientras este mostraba un sonrojo y sus ojos mostraban el placer que este sentía

Y eso llegaron a que Manigoldo penetrara salvajemente a un Albafica entregado al placer

Albafica: Man- Manigoldo acaba dentro

Manigoldo: Pero puedes quedar en cinta y... Me encantaría experimentar esa felicidad que tiene Kardia de ser padre

Albafica: ahg ahh hazlo acaba dentro

Sexo duro y un buen final para estos dos

Y ahora con el embarazado

En eltercer mes de embarazo el bebé termina de formarse para empezar, a partir del cuarto mes de embarazo, a crecer y desarrollarse. Esta es una etapa del embarazo importante, sobre todo, porque durante estas cuatro semanas, el gestante y su pareja podrán recibir información sobre el estado de su bebé.

Kardia: ¿Como se encuentra la sandijuela máquina de vómitos Doc?

Degel: ¡¡Kardia!!

Dr Asmita: Esta en excelente estado, para ser primerizo poco se nota que estás en estado, ya es un feto como tal empezará a moverse de 4 a 5 meses, no puedo decirte que sexo es el bebé porque aún es muy pequeño, pero es probable que sea un niño. Es todo se pueden ir

Degel: Gracias Dr y tú!! No le digas sandijuela a nuestro hijo

Kardia: Sólo le falta chupar sangre

Degel: Kardia es tu hijo!!

Kardia: S-A-N-D-I-J-U-E-L-A, no no no llores mi amor es una broma!!


	5. Capítulo 5

Elcuarto mes del embarazomarca el inicio delsegundo trimestre del embarazo. Está marcado por la tranquilidad, ya que desaparece el miedo a perder el bebé, ya que losabortos espontáneosson más propios del primer trimestre del embarazo. Notar lasprimeras pataditas del bebées un signo de su buena salud. Los primeros movimientos fetales o patadas del bebé se suelen notar entre la semana 16 y 18 cuando se trata delsegundo embarazoo posteriores y alrededor de la semana 19 o 20 cuando se trata del primer embarazo.

Degel: Kardia se mueve, háblale tarado!

Kardia: Mira mi pequeña sandijuela ya se mueve, soy tu papá y seremos el dolor de cabeza de tu abuelo Mystoria

Degel: Porque mi padre y no el tuyo?

Kardia: Porque Krest nunca está en casa y Zaphiri es un idiota no le prestará atención al bebé

Degel: Y Milo?

Kardia: Sólo puedo decirte que a lo mejor tu primo te acompaña en el embarazo

Degel: A que te refieres con eso Kardia

Kardia: No es obvio Degel, se la pasan cojiendo como conejos, Camus es más frío que tu pero supongo que Milo sabe hacerle perder la cabeza

Degel: Como todos los Antares

El feto seguirá su desarrollo y pasará de medir de 8 cm a unos 18 cm y aumentará su peso aproximadamente hasta los 100 g. En algunos casos, ya se podrá distinguir si es niño o niña mediante una ecografía

Manigoldo: Kardia ya sabes que tendrás? Un jefe de la mafia o una viuda negra?

Albafica: No es italiano imbécil, nacerá griego

Manigoldo: Y para ser jefe de la mafia tiene que ser claramente italiano?

Kardia: Con Mystoria y Krest de abuelos como creen que será mafioso? Espero que no sea tan frío como esos franceses pero tampoco un idiota como los Antares, todo lo que salga de Degel debe ser excelente

Albafica: Tiene tus genes amigo, y los Antares no son idiotas Kardia Sólo tienen una forma de ser diferente Zaphiri es un excelente profesional

Kardia: Ya hablamos mucho de mi, Mani te noto distinto ya se dejó cojer la flor?

Manigoldo: No ahora no por favor

Mientras aquellos hacen enojar al hermoso Degel esta ansioso a que llegue Kardia

Degel: Por que tardas tanto Kardia

Camus: Relájate, esta trabajando no jugando Degel

Degel: Ya llegó, Usen condón por favor

Dr Asmita: Ya los esperaba

D/K: Gracias Doctor

Dr Asmita: Están listos para saber el sexo del bebé?

Kardia: Tendré un piloto o una tenista

Camino hacerse la ecografía Degel siente las patadas del bebé

Degel: Vamos cálmate que se que quieres que te veamos sobre todo tu padre está muy emocionado

3 Doritos más tarde

Asmita: Degel Tu querías? Y tu Kardia

Degel: Niña

Kardia: Niño

Asmita: Si fuera niña no se habría dejado ver lo suficiente y supongo que una vagina no tiene un pequeño tornillo por genital así que está vez gano Kardia, es un niño

Degel: Tu pequeño retoño te aliaste a tu padre eh! Kardia Vamos a cenar hoy con Alba y le contaremos sobre el bebé

Las emociones también se estabilizan y suele predominar un carácter más positivo y tranquilo. El miedo a perder el bebé disminuye, ya que los órganos vitales de éste ya están formados y la placenta ha completado su desarrollo.

Krest: Me alegra saber que tendré un nieto ¿Como se llamará?

Degel: En eso aún no hemos pensado señor Krest quizás con más tiempo me pongo de acuerdo con Kardia

Zaphiri: Y si lo llamamos Dante?

Degel: Dante... No suena mal esperemos que Kardia opine, fue un placer hablar con ustedes queridos suegros pero ya nos vamos

Krest: Cuídate Degel

Zaphiri: Otra vez somos atados por Acuario

Krest: Digamos que Kardia se demoró algo en Casarse y mira nada más ya tendremos un nieto, Milo no tarda mucho en dar una noticia igual

Mientras un Milo salvaje aparece

Milo: Bueno papa... No te has equivocado

Zaphiri: Ya embarazaste a Camus?

Milo: Digamos que un fallo en el condón...

Ste Milo :v


End file.
